dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilkie Chubb
---- Wilkie Chubb (also known as Chubby) is the owner of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He is a graduated Hogwarts student who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Chubb spends his day working in his ice cream parlour giving ice creams to people of all age. In his spare time he creates new exciting flavours of ice cream. |- | Magical Characteristics |- | |} Personailty One word to describe Wilkie is happy. He is a jolly man. A cheerful, bright man who always has a smile on his face no matter what. He is very exuberant. Wilkie devotes boundless energy to serving ice-creams. He is loyal and hard working, many qualities of a fine Hufflepuff. He has a very big, humor. Making silly jokes from time to time. Wilkie is also very protective of his family and friends. He treats every customer at his ice cream shop like his family. He also seems to have a fairly large knowledge of the area. Often directing people to the places they need to go. He is very kind-hearted however if he sees a person getting hurt he will act. He can also been quite gullible. History Wilkie was born to Adele Chubb and Adamo Chubb. Wilkie grew up in Italy. Adele was originally from England however she moved to Italy and got married with Adamo. Wilkie grew up in the town of Spoleto. Adamo was a cook of a restaurant. He baked many sorts of foods. His dad was the main reason why Wilkie took up a career in ice cream. Adele and Adamo planned for Wilkie to join Incantorosso Scuola di magia e stregoneria. However, a job offer was given to his dad. This job was situated in England. Adamo accepted without asking Adele. Adele was a actor in Italy. Adele was furious when she found out, she got a little mad and Adamo and Adele argued. They argued and argued. Days and nights. Adele had enough at one point and left. Left Wilkie with Adamo. With Adamo wanting to go to England. He moved, Adele pursing her career in Acting and Adamo pursing his career in Cooking. Wilkie no choice in going to England. Adamo paid for his English lessons. At the age of 11, he received his Hogwarts letter. An the train ride to Hogwarts, Wilkie met a man called Florean Fortescue. At that time, he was in a much higher year. Wilkie became best friends with him, and they both had a small interest in Ice Cream. Florean was certain that he would create a business that sold ice-cream. Wilkie was sorted into the noble house of Hufflepuff and so was his friend: Florean Fortescue. Both delighted that they were sorted into this noble house. Throughout his Hogwarts Years, Wilkie was known as the jolly, happy man. Always, excited by the littlest of things. However, on his fifth year of Hogwarts, Florean graduated. Leaving Wilkie without his best friend. However, bad news met Wilkie's door. Adele was dead. This made Wilkie change his behavior from happy, jolly man to a sad, quiet man. However, in his sixth year, he became the man who everyone knew. However, this event has stuck in Wilkie mind and has killed some of his happiness. When Wilkie graduated Hogwarts, he was employed in Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour for a few years. This was soon to change, as the wizarding war rose over the world. Florean died. More bad news to Wilkie. Unlike, last time, Wilkie showed a brave, jolly face. He knew Florean would not want him sad. Once the Wizarding War was over, Wilkie took over Florean Fortescure Ice Cream Parlour. However, he decided he would keep the name of the parlour the same. In memory of the jolly shop keeper that was before him. In the present time, Wilkie is the jolly shop keeper of Florean Fortescure. Living his life, giving ice-cream to his customers. Wilkie has jet black silky hair. He has light round green eyes. As his name can suggest, he is chubby. Wilkie is medium-height. Wilkie also has a black moustache. He also has big black eyebrows. In his childhood, Wilkie was usually picked on because of his weight, but because this is Wilkie, he dosen't care and at times enjoys it. *'Ice Cream Making:' Wilkie has the ability to whip up a ice cream quickly. He also has the ability to create new flavours of ice cream. He even calls himself, the second Berite Bott! *'Astronomy:' Wilkie best grade in Hogwarts was actually in Astronomy. He remembers many things about Astronomy, and is skilled in that area! Category:Male Category:Name begins with "W" Category:Graduated Character Category:Hufflepuff Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Unlisted Birthday Category:Unlisted Pet Category:Needs Work Category:Adult Character Category:Shop Owner Category:Half-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Italian Category:Unlisted Eye Color Category:Unlisted Hair Color Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Large Patronus Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Yugimuto1's Characters Category:Born in Italy